Untitled
by starkidmack
Summary: Kurt and Dave have a little chat at the park.   My first one-shot AND my first Kurtofsky! Rated for language. Don't like, don't read.


**Alright. I know this is a stretch from my usual _Victorious_ stuff, and I promise I haven't given up on those stories. (I actually have a lot in mind for Beck and Robbie...) But I had this little idea for a Kurtofsky scene and I wanted to get it out. It's my first venture into Kurtofsky and Glee and I may post more in this 'verse later on! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>Fancy (6:25): Can we talk?<br>__Dave (6:26): ya. wuts up?  
><em>_Fancy (6:26): I need to ask you about something. Can we meet up?  
><em>_Dave (6:26): fine. lima bean?  
><em>_Fancy (6:27): How about the park?  
><em>_Dave (6:28): k. ill b there in 10._

Dave pocketed his phone and grabbed his keys from the hallway table. "Dad, I'm going out," he called to the living room.

On a Friday night, Paul knew his son was either going out with someone from the football team or the glee club. "Alright! Be back before the sun!" he called back.

Dave chuckled as he left, but as he got into his car, he got more nervous. Kurt wanted to ask him about something? And at the park? What was going on?

His grip on the steering wheel got tighter with each passing minute, and by the time he pulled up to the park, his knuckles were practically white. He had nothing to be nervous about, so why was he worried? Had someone hurt Kurt? Dave shook that thought from his head. Ever since Dave came out _and_ joined the glee club, Kurt had never been safer. Nobody would dare to cross Karofsky or one of his friends.

Dave got out of his car and walked over to Kurt, who was sitting on a bench under a tree. "Hey there, Fancy," he said, patting Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey yourself, Hamhock," the smaller boy said with a small smile, standing up and stretching. Of course Dave didn't watch how Kurt's muscles flexed as he stretched. And he definitely didn't notice how Kurt's too-tight shirt rode up a little, revealing about an inch of his abdomen. Nope. Not at all. "Uh… can we walk?" Kurt said, gesturing to the concrete walking path and pulling Dave from his thoughts.

"Y—yeah," Dave stammered, shaking his head and avoiding Kurt's curious glance. As they started walking, Dave looked over at Kurt. "Um, so what's up?" he asked. "You wanted to…ask me something?"

Kurt swallowed nervously, his pace slowing. "I…" This was weird. Kurt was never _nervous_ for anything. When he had something to say, you knew it. But he was scared of whatever he was thinking, so Dave put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Kurt took a deep breath and nodded once, mostly to himself. "Look, I know you're sorry and I forgave you for everything that happened but Blaine and I broke up and I really just need to know why you kissed me last year because I can't stop thinking about it." Somehow, Kurt got everything out in one very rushed breath.

Dave looked at his friend dumbfounded. He stopped walking and shook his head. "Uh…" he said at last. "Wait. Waitwaitwait. Pause, rewind, play in slow motion please."

Kurt shifted his weight on the balls of his feet nervously. "I said," he started, much slower and calmer than before. "That while I know you're sorry and I forgave you, I need to know why you kissed me last year. We haven't talked about it and… I keep… thinking about it." Dave could see that Kurt was blushing and looking at his feet.

"Okay hold on. Did you also say you and Anderson broke up?" Dave asked. His heart jumped into his throat but he tried to calm himself down. He wanted to comfort Kurt, but he didn't want to be a rebound, he didn't want to exploit Kurt's emotions. "Start there. What happened? I thought you guys were…in love…or whatever."

Kurt shrugged. "It wasn't so much a breakup as a mutual agreement. Blaine and I _do_ love each other, Dave, but we realized that we're better best friends than we are boyfriends." He finally looked up at Dave again. He put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot. "Now would you answer my question?"

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Okay, first, turn of Bitch Mode." Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping his hands to his sides and slowing his tapping foot. "Thank you," Dave said, walking again. Kurt followed closely behind. "Now, what do you _mean_ you keep thinking about it?" he asked. "It was months ago. AND you've apparently _just_ broken up with Blaine." Dave kicked a rock and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I thought we were done with this." He didn't want to go down this road with Kurt. Well he did, but that was the problem.

"Would you stop answering my question with questions?" Kurt exclaimed in a huff, throwing his hands up melodramatically. "I thought we were done with it too David, but we need to talk. I just need some answers."

Dave smirked and rolled his eyes. "And I thought I told you to turn off your Bitch Mode." Kurt glared, and then rolled his eyes. "I need some information from you before I can answer your question."

Kurt sighed and stopped walking. Dave turned so he was standing in front of him, hands still in his pockets. "I just… after it happened, I thought about it a lot, obviously," Kurt said quietly. "But, then I went to Dalton and I was with Blaine and I pushed it from my mind." Dave's heart sank and he looked to the ground, remembering how he screwed up and how he basically pushed Kurt into Blaine's arms. "But then in May…" Kurt continued. "When you apologized right before prom, I forgave you. I know you were confused and it made you lash out, but…" Kurt reached a hand out to Dave's arm. "But I didn't—I don't—understand how it led to… _that_."

Dave sighed and looked up at Kurt finally. Kurt looked back at him with confusion evident on his face. "Kurt, I was confused. I was feeling things for you that I didn't understand. And I bottled all of it up, good and bad, until it exploded." Kurt's confused face shifted into an understanding one. "I wanted to be there for you, but I wasn't strong enough," Dave continued, taking a deep breath. "I…I wanted nothing more than to hold your hand and kiss you and hug you and laugh with you and sing with you and just _be_ _around_ you." He held back the tears that were starting to sting his eyes as the ideas of all the woulda-coulda-shouldas came flooding back to the surface. "God, Kurt, I can't ever apologize enough. I wanted all of that, but I was so damn _scared_. I was scared and angry that I couldn't do anything about it and when it finally did explode, I couldn't control it. I was as shocked as you were."

Dave took another deep breath and searched Kurt's face for any kind of response. Kurt was stuck somewhere between shock and confusion, but his hand slid down Dave's arm to grab his hand. "David… you—you wanted to be wi—with me?" he asked finally. Dave looked down at his hand in Kurt's and nodded. "But you were scared." It wasn't a question, but Dave nodded again. "And now?"

Kurt squeezed Dave's hand and Dave looked back up. "I…Kurt, that shouldn't have been our first kiss," he said quietly. "I wanted our first kiss to be…special." The old Karofsky would have slushied or beat up the new Dave with the words coming from his mouth, but Dave couldn't help himself. Here was Kurt Hummel, bringing up everything he'd had hidden in a box labeled "Never Gonna Happen" in the back of his mind. "And now? Now, I…I don't know, Kurt. I still want all those things, but I'm less scared of them."

And suddenly Kurt was wrapping his free hand around Dave's neck and pulling his face down and pressing their lips together. Dave stood still for a millisecond too long before he reacted, taking his hand from Kurt's grip and putting both of his hands on Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. Kurt wrapped both arms around Dave's neck and stretched up to press against Dave's lips harder. After what felt like forever to Dave, Kurt pulled back with a sigh, arms still wound around Dave's neck. "Well?" is all he said.

Dave blinked back in shock for about five seconds before pulling himself from Kurt's grasp. _Perfect. Just fucking perfect_, he thought. "Kurt, I…" he started, turning and taking a step away from the other boy. "Damn it!" He turned back to Kurt, who looked worried and a little hurt. "Jesus Christ, Kurt! Why would you do that?" Dave knew he shouldn't be shouting or even remotely angry, but he what he wanted was something he was sure Kurt wasn't prepared to offer.

"Because I needed to know, David!" Kurt was practically shouting too. "I needed to know why the fuck you kissed me and why I wasn't happy with Blaine and why I _am_ happy with you!" His face immediately flushed and his eyes went wide. "I…I mean…" he muttered. "It's not like you didn't want me to. _Obviously_."

Dave took several deep breaths. "Don't change the subject," he said after calming down. "You weren't happy with him?" he asked at last, so soft Kurt barely heard him. "Kurt… I…" He trailed off, not sure of what to say.

"David, Blaine was—is—a great guy. But even he could tell there was something missing in our relationship." Kurt took a step forward so that he was right in front of Dave again, and this time didn't hesitate in taking both of his hands. "David, what I felt just now…kissing you…it wasn't fear or confusion like before. It was…more real than anything I ever felt with Blaine."

"K—Kurt…do you really mean that?" Dave asked, squeezing both of Kurt's hands gently. "I can't just be a hook-up. I can't be a rebound or a pity date or—"

Dave was cut short by Kurt's lips on his again, softer than before. "Oh, David," Kurt whispered against his lips. He finally pulled away and held Dave's face in his hands. "I don't want you to be any of that either."

* * *

><p><strong>Well...? Like? Don't like? Reviews are helpful! I know it's not much of an ending, but like I said, I'd like to do more in this 'verse... Especially with these characters!<strong>


End file.
